


Surprise

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human experiences can be good but they can also be bad. For one ex angel in particular, things haven't even begun to look up, with nightmares and a not very supportive Sam and Dean, he instantly isn't a fan of human deficiencies. That is until, a certain female gives him full support... And a plate of pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

It had been close to a week since metatron took Castiels grace and banished all other angels from heaven. Sam and Dean had called not to long after it happened. Not only did Cas screw up, but Dean insisted that Sam leave the trials unfinished. If they were to proceed, Sam would die and that's certainly not what you wanted. Yea, locking the gates of hell seems great, but would it really be worth losing Sam? 

The boys took their time coming home from the bunker. Mostly because the angel was now human, and his needs increased with the recent changes. According to the brothers, Castiel wasn't to fond of any human traits or activities. It would take him a little while to even think about excepting his state, and Sam and Dean were definitely no help. They called the night before their arrival, and explained they were going to sleep in a motel for the night and get an early start in the morning. You understood by the sound of their voices, that they needed rest. Even if it was for a couple of hours. 

Before the informative call ended, Dean left with Cas to the room, and Sam stood outside with you still on the phone. 

"I'm worried about him, (y/n)," he had said. "He's taking it pretty hard... Especially the need for sleep." 

"Well, he's tired Sammy. You all are, and this rest stop will do you all some good." you insisted. 

"That's not what I meant," he paused, " we almost got in a wreck earlier. I was dozing in and out, Dean had the radio on, and Cas was in the back asleep. Until he woke up screaming and flipping out. Dean almost took out the guard rail."

"What was wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Why did he do that? Was it a nightmare?" A long flow of silence followed. "You did explain what it was to him right?" More silence. " Really Sam? He doesn't know whats happening. You need to be there for him. Explain things to him. What happened after the almost wreck?"

"Dean through a few choice words at him. I agreed with him, at the time." 

"Damn it Sam. He's probably frightened to even try to sleep again. Human experiences suck, the least you can do is take it lightly on him. Let me talk to Dean."

"Alright, give me a second." his voice was apologetic, even though you weren't the one needing the apology. In the background you heard Cas talking to Sam. 

"Where's Dean?"

"He is occupying the shower," the deep monotone voice answered. 

"He's in the shower," Sam spoke to you. You waited a second. 

"Let me talk to Cas," you said in a whisper. Usually, you and the angel barely spoke. You both would avoid each other at all costs. Not because you didn't like him, but you felt he wasn't to fond of you. So in all honesty, you barely spoke to him, and you tried not to even make eye contact at all costs. Not to mention the little fear that possessed you; about being terrified of the angel. Not because who he was, but because of what he was. Anything other than humans were intimidating to you. 

"What?" Sam asked surprised. 

"Just... Just let me talk to him for a second." Hell, he was human now, so it shouldn't be that hard right? 

"Um,... Ok," he agreed. He pulled the phone from his ear and extended it to Cas you imagined. 

"Here, she wants to talk to you."

"(y/n)?" Cas asked him before he took the phone. You pictured Sam shaking his head in agreement. "Why?" 

"I don't know, she wanted to talk to Dean. He's busy, she's done chewing me out, and your the only other one here, I guess." Cas raised the phone to his right ear. 

"(y/n)?"

"Hey Cas," nope, this wasn't any easier, even through the phone. After a second you continued. "Um, how are- is there- are you-," you stuttered every word. After a second you sighed and spoke as clear as you could. "Are you okay?" you heard him shift, and you corrected yourself. "I mean, Sam told me you had a nightmare. Um, are you okay? Have you slept since that happened?" He didn't say anything to you. "Look, nevermind. It was stupid of me to ask, of course you're okay," you said ashamed. Things between you maybe wouldn't change afterall. Maybe he really didn't like you. About that time, you heard Dean in the back ground talking with Sam. "Cas, can I talk to Dean please." Within seconds Dean's voice filled your ear. 

"Yeah?" 

"Go outside, I need to talk to you."

"Were on the phone. Besides I just showered, I'm not going outside."

"Dean Winchester, quite being a little drama queen and get your ass outside now." Hearing him sigh, you also heard him say his signature 'sonofabitch'. You could tell he wasn't in the mood for what was about to happen. 

"Alright princess, I'm outside. What do you want?" he remarked sarcasticly. 

"For one, for you to stop being a dick. Get the stick out of your ass. I understand your tired, but your not going to give me your attitude. Second, why the hell did you yell at Cas?"

"What? He almost caused a wreck (y/n)! Honestly though, why do you care so much. Don't you two have a contract agreement of avoiding each other? Why the sudden interest?"

"It's not like I hate him, Dean. A nightmare is a nightmare. Anyone and everyone gets frightened. I just don't think you and Sam handled it right."

"He's fine." You hung up. Tired, exhausted, grouchy Dean was not your favorite version of him and before you said something you would regret, you hung up. 

You laid down on your bed and tried to go to sleep. However; your mind kept drifting off imagining a sleeping Cas and suddenly becoming frightened. How could something once so strong, so powerful instantly become something so fragile. 

Little did you know, the ex-angel had laid down too. Only thinking of you, and the strange outburst of concern you gave. Why were you worried? The tingly feeling he had suppressed as an angel, moved back into his stomach. Why were you the only human to produce these feelings inside him? Why could it not be easy to talk to you, as it was compared to Sam and Dean. Or anyone else for that matter. What made you so different; so absorbing. 

…………………………………………………………

The next morning, the ringing of your phone woke you. It was Sam. Rolling over, you sat up on the edge before you answered. 

"Yeah?" you mumbled. 

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" Deans voice rang. 

"I thought this was Sam." you started grumbling. 

"Yeah well, I knew if I called, you wouldnt answer. I wanted to apologize for last night." he pleaded. He was in a better mood, or so you thought. 

"I guess I can forgive you," you yawned. 

"Hey, we don't need any of that. Quit yawning, you havent seen tired." Sams voice griped. Obviously you were on speaker, and the sudden thought of Cas sparked in your mind. 

"Don't be so pouty, you big baby," you yawned again. 

"At least you got to sleep last night. None of us did." Sam argued. 

"Why not? You stopped at the motel."

"Well, new-human here kept having nightmares." Dean muttered. 

"Be nice. It's not like he can help it. Where are you guys then?" you questioned. 

"We are about an hour away." Sam answered. 

"Oh ok. Have you all ate?"

"No I'm starving," Dean whined. 

"You're always starving. I'll fix us something." you insisted. 

"Ok, see you in a bit." 

They hung up the phone, and you stood and stretched. You made your way to the bathroom. After brushing your teeth and showering, you headed for the kitchen. Sam loved your pancakes and so did Dean. Hopefully Cas would too. 

After setting the table and finishing the last pancake on the grill, the front door opened. 

"Honey, I'm home," Dean chimed. 

"Very funny," you called out. "Foods ready!" The three of them made there way to you. Dean in the lead, followed by Sam and then Cas. 

"It smells wonderful," Dean was excited. It was funny how the sight of food could light his face up. He came and hugged you and you reciprocated. Handing him a plate afterwards to go get some food from the counter, it was time for Sammys embrace. You chuckled at the size difference. He had a whole foot on you. When you pulled away, you handed him a plate like you had Dean. Then there was Cas. 

In all honesty, he looked like shit. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked physically and mentally exhausted. You gave him a small smile and walked to him. Arms open; you pulled him into a hug. You held him and after a second, his arms pulled you to him; he hugged you back. When you pulled away from him, you gave him a bigger smile than before and handed him a plate too. 

"I hope you like them. Sam and Dean love them." He nodded and after the brothers filled their plates and sat at the table, Cas did the same. After Deans first bite he chuckled. 

"Marry me." he demanded playfully. Sam shook his head with a smile. Cas looked from Dean to you carefully; still remaining silent. 

"You wish Winchester," you smiled. Turning, you saw Cas lower his head. He hadn't touched his food and a frown formed on your face. The brothers were consumed with talking about another case. After they were to sleep, they wanted to begin right away. 

Sam and Dean both finished and Sam retired to bed. Dean followed not long after. Leaving you with Cas. He still hasn't said a word, even to Sam and Dean. You decided to try again on your friendship. 

"Hey, you don't have to eat if you don't like it. I Can always make you something else." you began. His eyes flashed to you and you gave him another smile. He moved his head down again and this time, he only looked more sad; as if he were about to cry. 

"Cas, what's wrong?" you moved over to him and hugged him from the back. Friends or not, he was human, and no human deserves to be alone in a time of pain. 

"Hey, it's okay. Well figure it out like we always do." After you said this, he turned to you and quickly placed a small kiss to your lips. It took you by suprise and you stared at him in shock. You realized you wanted more and you found your lips on his again not a second later. You moved and osat in his lap, forgetting about the pancakes, forgetting about the brothers. He was the only thing you cared about. He pulled away a while later and looked into your eyes. 

"Why do you care so much?" You kissed him again and smoothed your hand through his hair. 

"Because Cas, I,..., I'm in love with you. You scare me sometimes, but you need someone right now. A blind person can see that. And if I have to be the one to take care of you, I will. You can't hurt me at the moment, not the way you could have when you were an angel. And so now is the time for me to help you, without me being scared of you." you whispered to him. His head turned in confusion and his brows furrowed. 

"You love me?" he asked softly. You smiled and shook your head as if this were the only thing you knew were true. 

"I do." He looked you up and down as if to find fault in your words and then he kissed you again. He pulled you to him as if he were never going to let go. 

"Why were you afraid of angel me?" he asked after the kiss. You looked at him and in the back of your mind, you had hoped he wouldn't ask. 

"Because. You were very powerful and intimidating. I also thought you didn't like me. I just thought you dealt with me because of Sam and Dean." His look saddened again. 

"I did not mean to make you feel so small. I apologize."

"It's not your fault. I know of a way you could make it up to me though."

"Anything."

"You need to go to sleep." you insisted. He looked down again and answered. 

"I will try for you. But I will wake up unable to proceed." You stroked his hand in yours. 

"This time will be different. Im going to lay with you and watch over you. I'm going to protect you because I love you. And after you get some rest, were going to find a way to get your grace back." You stood up and grasped his hand in yours and pulled him up. He looked over at the long forgotten pancakes and you laughed. 

"You hungry?" he gave you an apologetic face and you let him sit back down. 

"Here, try them with syrup." you handed him the bottle, and he looked up at you. 

"How much do I need." You helped pour a little onto the cakes. 

"If you want more, you can always add more." you smiled and sat across the table from him. He watched you and as you sat down he moved to the spot beside you. 

"I want to sit by you," he stated. You placed your hand on his thigh and squeezed. 

"Of course." He moved the fork to his plate and picked up a bite. He moved it to his mouth and chewed. 

"This is very delicious," he explained. You bit your lip. He was still beautiful without the angel entitlement. "Would you marry me?"His question took you by complete surprise. The smile on his face shown his teasing. 

"I would," you answered back the same way. His smile didn't faulter as he continued to eat. Once he finished, he looked over at you seriously and leaned in to give you another kiss. 

"I love you too, (y/n). I believe I always have." You kissed him again and knew that with him, everything would be okay. That he would be okay. Even when he got his grace back, he would still be yours and you would still be his.


End file.
